Zanzibar Sector
The Zanzibar System The Zanzibar System sits at the northern near side of the Damocles Gulf, and contains a total of sixteen stars, of which eleven currently have planets or moons in use by humans. History The original settling of the area is thought to have been during the Dark Age of Technology, when a great migration took five vast ships from Terra. The majority of the immigrants were from Eastern, Central and Southern Africa, though significant numbers of Europeans, Arabs, Indians, Malaysians and Indonesians were also aboard. This multi-culturalism of the immigrants brought to mind the make-up of the ancient trading island of Zanzibar, giving the expedition it's name - The Zanzibar Emigration. The five ships carried over 20 million souls, and they spent months at a time in the Warp, until, on several occasions, mechanical breakdown or societal unrest aboard the ships caused them, one after another, to claim worlds around hospitable G-type stars. The first ship to halt did so south of what is now the Badab area. The second stopped it's journey near modern Nocturne. Two more ships stopped at the edge of a great empty area near the far eastern side of the galaxy, that has since come to be called The Damocles Gulf or Rift. They settled on the the planets of the large star they named Zanzibar. No-one knows what became of the fifth ship of The Zanzibar Emigration. The region sorrounding Zanzibar had a high concentration of G and F type stars with habitable planets - eight within 25 light years, and mankind spread rapidly in this friendly beachhead on the edge of almost empty space. In the depths of the Gulf, they began finding huge riches on mining planets and moons, but little in the way of habitable worlds. The area disappeared from the attention of humanity for thousands of years, but by 200.M33 it was paying taxes to the Imperium. Shortly thereafter, citing increasingly frequent pirate and orc harassment, the Imperial Governor of Zanzibar requested Space Marine protection. Given the great wealth of the region, this was agreed to. Because the UltraMarines were so close by, they were initially asked to provide the gene seed of a chapter in 750.M33, but were unable to do so for reasons no-one can remember. This did, however, create a bad taste in the mouths of the many billions living in the region towards the UltraMarines that lasted for thousands of years. The Iron Fists eventually provided what was needed in late M33, and for hundreds of years the region built it's Marines their home - a 1000-kilometer captured moon put into orbit around Zanzibar. The Lions of Dorn now protect the area and patrol aggressively far into the Damocles Gulf and all along the line of the Tau Farsight Enclaves, seeking orc, tau or other xeno intrusion into Imperial space. With a half-dozen agri-planets and dozens of mining worlds, the system is resource-rich and highly productive, a very attractive target to xenos or Chaos Marines. Politically, The region is controlled, protected and patrolled by the Lions of Dorn chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. Their home is on the second moon of the planet Zanzibar, which orbits the large G-type star Zanzibar that sits at the northern edge of the area. The proximity of the Tau Farsight Enclaves, and the regions location between the Tau Empire and the Farsight worlds routinely brings the system's travelers into contact with the Tau, but so far the Tau do not seem to be intent on a Fourth Sphere of Expansion and the two species have been living together fairly peacefully for quite some time. The primary and very active threat to the human worlds is the actively expansionist Orc population of the Charadon Sector, who are even now reaching across many thousands of light years and bumping into the humans of Ultramar and Zanzibar and the Tau of the Farsight Enclaves. Both species are encountering increasing orc disruption, and both species have been fighting them separately. Zanzibar Region Military Currently, the following Imperial Guard regiments are being manned by citizens of the region: 2nd Zanzibar Heavy Infantry 7th Trent Armor 8th Stiogan Heavy Infantry 11th Stiogan Heavy Infantry 15th Totolan Mechanized Infantry 18th Totolan Mechanized Infantry 23rd Grabian Infantry 600th Brilisi Engineers 606th Southend Light Infantry All physically fit adults in the region spend three years in conscripted service of the PDF. From these forces, the planets draw the best for their Imperial Guard Regiments from troopers who volunteer after their first or second year of PDF duty. Star systems within 25 light years of Zanzibar FROM GALACTIC NORTH White F star STIOGO - 11 l.y.away Stiogo 2 - 1.4 AU - mining/industrial hive planet - 76 billion people - Home of the Imperial Guard 8th and 11th Stiogan Heavy Infantry Regiments Stiogo 3 - 3.4 AU - barren mining planet w/. 2 mining moons - 850 million people Brown dwarf BARALT - 9 l.y. away Baralt 5 - Barren mining planet - 620 million people White F star GARIT - 7.2 ly away Yellow G star ZANZIBAR ''' Zanzibar 2 - 0.8 AU Hot desert mining planet - 11 billion people Zanzibar 3 - 1.1 AU Agricultural planet - 3.9 billion people - Capital of the sector - Home of the Imperial Guard 2nd Zanzibar Heavy Infantry Regiment Barren moon -- System Imperial Naval Base Artificial moon -- Home of the Lions of Dorn Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes Zanzibar 6 - 1.6 AU - large Terran planet, 1.2 heavy grav, mining world -13 billion people Yellow G star '''GRABIA - 3.3 l.y. away ' '''Grabia 1 - Mining planet - 310 million people Grabia 2 - mining planet + 2 mining moons - 1.6 billion people Grabia 3 - Large civilised agri-planet - 5.4 billion people -Home of the Imperial Guard 23rd Grabian Infantry Regiment Red giant '''MISTRA' - 4.6 ly away Red dwarf ALPHA BRILISI - 8.8 l.y. Yellow F BETA BRILISI- 9.1 l.y. B Brilisi 2 - 1.1 AU - resort planet - 2 billion people - Home of the Imperial Guard 600th Engineer Regiment White dwarf DELTA BRILISI - 9.8 ly away D Brilisi 3 - 1.0 AU - hot barren mining planet - 75 million people D Brilisi 4 - 1.4 AU - heavy grav mining hive - 21 billion people Blue giant LOREL'S STAR - 12 ly away Orange star TRILUTA - 14 l.y away Triluta - 2.4 AU - frozen mining/industrial planet - 10 billion people Triluta 2 - 9 AU frozen barren mining planet, x2 heavy grav - 25 million people Red giant ALHEJ - 16 ly away Brown dwarf DJICHIN - 18 l.y. away Yellow G star TOTOLA - 19 l.y. away ' '''Totola 2 - 0.8 AU - hot mining/industrial hive planet - 26 billion people - Home of Imperial Guard 15th and 18th Totolan Mechanized Infantry Regiments ' Totola - 0.9 AU - civilized/agri planet - 7.5 billion people Totola 4 - 1.2 AU - water planet - 400 million people Red star '''TRENT - 21 ly away Trent 1 - mining planet w/. 2 mining moons -6 billion people Trent 2 - Cold desert planet - mining hive & industrial world - 45 billion people - Home of the 7th Trent Imperial Guard Armored Regiment Yellow G star SOUTHEND - 24 ly away Southend 2 - 0.8 AU - hot desert mining planet - 3.1 billion people - Home of the Imperial Guard 606th Southend Light Infantry Regiment Southend 3 - 2.1 AU - frozen mining/industrial planet - 19 billion people Zanzibar Region Imperial Navy Forces With the region's location between two expansionist xenos species - Orc and Tau - and the areas great wealth, the Imperial Navy has been slowly adding ships with the strategic goal of being able to fight a two-fleet war against both species simultaneously, and hold the region until reinforcements arrive. With 25 battleships and heavy cruisers, and scores of light cruisers and escort ships, the fleets capital ships are currently mostly in port undergoing extensive maintenance and updating in anticipation of a massive Ork push into the region within the next 5 years. The fleet maintains heavy scouting patrols in the direction of the Charadon Sector and throughout the Damocles Gulf towards Tau space, as well as a very tight patrolling presence, nearly a blockade, of the Farsight Enclaves. 1 x Apocalypse-class battleship "IMPERIAL GLORY" -- Regional Imperial Fleet flagship 2 x Oberon-class battleships 3 x Retribution-class battleships 2 x Victory-class battleships 1 x Exorcist-class grand cruiser "SHINING BLADE" 4 x Mars-class battlecruisers 3 x Overlord-class battlecruisers 1 x Cardinal-class heavy cruiser "MANUS FORTI" 1 x Dictator-class cruiser 2 x Dominator-class cruisers 4 x Gothic-class cruisers 6 x Lunar-class cruisers Cobra 3-2 (talk) 16:23, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Sectors Category:Imperium